Wedding Band on a Plate
by Devourer of Gods
Summary: 'Chrom finds himself in an unfamiliar room, gagged and bound to a chair...' This is a quick-write. Chrom and male!Robin; non-pairing. Warning: contains gore and cannibalism


_A quick fic mainly to entertain myself and gross people out. Happy Valentine's Day! Although, this fic has no romance of any kind._  
_This starts where Robin is first possessed by Grima and kills Chrom before the actual events of the game start; but instead, Chrom doesn't immediately die. In a way, this is an alternate timeline gone terribly wrong. Well, at least for Chrom._

_**WARNING!**_  
_Before you read on, this quick fic contains gore and forced cannibalism. So if you're very squeamish or don't like guro of any kind, please read another fic that's light and fluffy._ _Reader discretion highly advised. Let me know what you think, if you end up reading this.  
_

* * *

The Ylissian Exalt had collapsed soon after pleading for Robin to escape. The others fought valiantly, but seeing their brave leader fall had greatly crushed their morale. The Grimeal and Risen soon overtook Dragon's Table, and Grima, who now possessed Robin's body, demanded the Shepherds' surrender. They did, and the world would be shrouded in darkness beneath Grima's wings...

The attack hadn't exactly killed Chrom. The Exalt awakened, feeling groggy and uncomfortable with aches. He tried to hold his throbbing head, but found that his arms were tied. His vision was beginning to clear and realized he was bound to a chair and his mouth was gagged with a thick cloth. Chrom looked around to gather his bearing. He was sitting at a round wooden table with a plain white plate set in front of him. There was an empty seat across from him with another plate set there. The room he was in looked to be a dungeon cell with a few lit candles being his only light source within the cold darkness. Wherever this was, he assumed he was somewhere deep underground.

Chrom heard several footsteps approaching and looked over to the door on his right. There was a loud metal scrapping sound before the door opened. There in the doorframe stood the tactician with a covered silver platter, and with someone unfamiliar. Robin spoke in hushed tones to the individual before the hooded figure scurried away, closing the metal door. He then looked at Chrom.

"You're awake, I see," Robin let out a sigh. He walked over to the table, placing the platter in the center. He then took a seat in the empty chair across Chrom. Robin smiled and for a moment, Chrom felt as if he'd be spared from whatever nightmare he was in. "I'm glad I didn't instantly kill you. Having you die without getting to _really_ know you would seem like a waste."

Chrom's feeling of relief dwindling away as he stared at Robin. He tried to speak, but the cloth in his mouth prevented him from doing so. Robin slowly shook his head as his smile faded. "You must think Grima has complete control over me. Truth is I've come to accept my birthright, Chrom. This was all meant to happen, you see."

Robin let out a soft chuckle as confusion set in Chrom's eyes. "I still value what we had, Chrom. Our companionship and fragile little bonds; I still find it quite dear to my heart. And so..." Robin reached over to the cover, pulling it off the platter. Chrom's eyes gazed in horror at the sight of a skinned, human head. Around the head were stuffed bloody intestines, neatly strewn around the platter with several severed hands decorating the rim. Chrom wanted to vomit, feeling it coming up his throat. He looked away from the horrific scene, shutting his eyes.

Robin grabbed a fork and jabbed it into a delicate-looking hand. He raised it up toward the Exalt. "My dear Chrom. I've gotten to know our comrades. Especially, their pain and anguish. They've all become so broken, both physically and mentally. Ah, but I am not without mercy. If it eases your mind, Chrom, I've put them out of their misery."

Chrom opened his eyes and glared at Robin. His eyes fell on the hand shown to him and dread filled his very being when he recognized the wedding band on the ring finger. His wife's wedding band. Robin smiled as the realization started to kick in the other man and he pulled his fork toward himself. He slowly licked each finger, savoring the spices and sauce that hand was coated in. Robin looked at Chrom as the Exalt stared back with disbelief and rage. The former tactician dropped the hand back onto the platter and got up. He sauntered his way over to Chrom and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"My, my. How rude of me. I should feed my most gracious guest, first," Robin slid his hands to Chrom's jawline and forced him to look up as he gazed down with a loving smile. "I'm sure you're famished. It's been several days since you've eaten anything."

Robin went to grab the fork still impaled in the hand and returned to Chrom's side. He placed the hand on Chrom's plate, then grabbed a knife and began to cut pieces of the intestines. The intestines were filled with cooked flesh and Robin placed the cut pieces next to the hand. With the fork, Robin poked one of the pieces and brought it up to Chrom's nose. Chrom leaned back as far as he could. The cooked piece of flesh smelt similar to roasted pig.

Robin loosened the gag, "Eat up, Chrom." As soon as the gag came off, Chrom shut his mouth as tightly as he could. Robin frowned at this action. "Oh, come now. It's not so bad. I'm sure if you just tried it, you'd like it."

Chrom shook his head with clenched teeth. Robin sighed and suddenly yanked Chrom's hair back, causing the man to cry out in shock and pain. Robin shoved the piece of flesh into Chrom's mouth and the Exalt gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Chrom leaned forward, spitting out the morsel and coughing violently. Chrom was met with a hard slap to the face and his head yanked back by his hair.

Robin stared him in the eyes, his face devoid of any emotion. "I spared you, Chrom. I nursed you back to health and I even made you dinner. The least you can do is eat something for me."

"You're a damned monster!" Chrom spat out.

"Oh, that hurts, Chrom. That hurts right here," Robin placed his free hand over his chest, feigning a pained expression. He laughed, letting Chrom's hair go. "Amuse me, Chrom. Eat the flesh of your dear friends. I did. They were simply delicious."

"Rot in hell, Grima!" Chrom shouted.

Robin shook his head, clicking his tongue twice. "So, you won't eat willingly, hm? That's fine." Rabin jammed the knife into Chrom's thigh, making him cry out in pain. Robin leaned in with a smile, driving the knife deeper into Chrom. "And now, you won't call me by my mortal name. I suppose you just don't feel as sentimental as I do, Chrom. That's really disappointing. I thought we had something special."

"Robin would never do this! Robin wouldn't butcher his friends!" Chrom said, glaring at the other.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Chrom. If circumstances were played out a little differently, I'd say 'Robin' would've had you all slaughtered at the Table in one swift blow," Robin said, giving a slight shrug. "Either way, you were all going to die at my hands, eventually."

"If you're going to kill me, then do it! What are you waiting for!?" Chrom yelled, his face twisted in agony.

Robin picked up the fork once again and brought the stuffed piece of intestine to Chrom's mouth. "I plan on keeping you alive, Chrom."

"Why?" Chrom asked between clenched teeth.

"You're special, Chrom. You've always been so special to me," Robin smiled, whispering softly.

"Robin, please! If you're still in there, fight Grima! Please! Just come back!" Chrom desperately said. Robin frowned and remained silent for a moment. He sighed heavily and walked to his seat. He helped himself to the stuffed entrails and began to eat, relishing every bite. Chrom watched is disgust while Robin continued to eat, as if this was just another casual meal.

"This is rather unfortunate. I'm losing my patience with you, Chrom," Robin finished his plate and got up, wiping his lips with a napkin. He walked over to Chrom and whispered vehemently into his ear, "After I'm done with you, I'm going to hunt down your children... I'm going to peel their flesh off strip by strip while they _scream_ for their father to save them!"

"No!" Chrom struggled in his bindings, "Don't you dear touch them!"

Robin chuckled as he pulled away from Chrom. He sat on the edge of the table. "Look at it this way, Chrom. The longer you entertain me, the longer your children get to live. Same goes for the rest of this pitiful world."

Chrom stared at the former tactician. He mentally weighed his options, considering Robin's words and trying to find the best way to stall for more time. Then again, it was Grima in that body. He could just be lying outright.

"Or would you rather die now so I can get on to business?" Robin asked, watching the man struggle with his decisions. "Better make your decision soon, Chrom. My patience is wearing very thin."

"Fine!" Chrom snapped.

"'Fine' what?" Robin raised a brow.

"I'll.. I'll do whatever you want..." Chrom said, gazing down at the stone floor.

"Good," Robin gave a cheerful smile, hopping off the table. He grabbed the fork and guided it to Chrom's lips. "Eat."

Chrom swallowed hard, hesitating. Robin gently nudged him on the shoulder. The Exalt took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. He felt the cooked flesh enter his mouth and he had to try his damnedest not to spit it out.

"Chew thoroughly, enjoy the flavor," Robin said, caressing Chrom's jawline. Chrom chewed slowly, but he couldn't "enjoy the flavor." The constant thought that this piece of meat in his mouth was one of his friends made it impossible to taste _anything_ but the bile building up at the back of his throat. It took every bit of willpower for Chrom to swallow down the chunk of meat. Worse yet, Robin was ready with another piece.

"That's enough!" Chrom pleaded. He had gone pale and felt incredibly sick.

"I'll say when you've had enough. Now, eat," Robin sneered, reaching down to violently jog the knife in Chrom's thigh. Chrom cried out and was forced with another piece of stuffed innards. Robin kept feeding Chrom piece after piece of human flesh. Chrom vomited twice, but Robin continued to feed him. Tears began to stream down Chrom's face as he begged for Robin to stop before throwing up a third time.

"Please.. No more..." Chrom's voice was ragged.

"I believe you've had enough of our companions in your stomach, now," Robin said, sounding content. He dropped the fork onto the platter and turned Chrom's chair to face him. Robin was beaming, as if he found the greatest thing in the world. "Isn't this just poetic? Our bellies, filled with the flesh of our closest friends and loved ones. There are no truer symbols of loyalty and love than that, Chrom."

"You're insane," Chrom coughed and shook his head. He took in a shaky breath.

"There's more where that came from, Chrom. Don't worry, you won't go hungry for a while," Robin said and Chrom looked up at him. Robin pointed at the platter. "This first one was your wife, Chrom. We'll go down the line and eat every single one of them."

Chrom turned his head to his nearly empty plate, where that hand still sat. The wedding band glowed faintly in the dim lights of the flickering candles. He was already losing his mind with the realization that he cannibalized his own wife. The wedding band was burned into his mind. It was always on his mind weeks after. Days of consuming his other friends with his former tactician, succumbing to the madness...

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Before anyone asks: no, I don't hate Chrom. I love him to bits. I just like writing him in these kinds of situations with male!Robin. So sorry to those of you who love Chrom, too. I don't write this to spite any of you or this character. I just love Guro/disembowelment/cannibalism in fiction. It's a slow acquiring fetish of mine haha..._


End file.
